


LupeVega.txt

by bzedan



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Fallout:New Vegas References, Mild Language, Nerdery, New Vegas, Non-Graphic Violence, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:33:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzedan/pseuds/bzedan
Summary: This is a transcript for dialogue with Lupe Vega, a possible companion.





	LupeVega.txt

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually building a Twine game for this character, but I realised that following the wiki style of the Nukapedia would help me better plot out the character and quests. Aaaaaand I'm kind of a sucker for false ephemera and text files are totally ephemera, right? Quest-based dialogue under "Topics" subheading on it's way.

## Topics

**TOPIC** | **TOPIC TEXT / PROMPT** | **EMOTION** | **RESPONSE TEXT** | **#**  
---|---|---|---|---  
FollowersAcknowledgeMyOrder | FollowersAcknowledgeMyOrder | Neutral 50 | Yeah, yeah. | 1  
FollowersFired | I think it's time to part ways. | Neutral 50 | No problemo, if that's how you feel. | 2  
FollowersFiredNo | On second thought, stick around for a little longer. | Neutral 50 | Chido. | 3  
FollowersFiredYes | Yes, that's how I feel. | Neutral 50 | See you around, maybe. I'll probably head back to the railyard. | 4  
FollowersFiredYesSuite | I'd like you to go back to the Lucky 38 for now. | Neutral 50 | Gross, but okay. | 5  
FollowersHired | Want to come along with me? | Neutral 50 | Why not | 6  
Want to come along with me? | Neutral 50 | Looks like you're already full up. | 7  
FollowersLetsGo | Let's get going. | Neutral 50 | I got ya. | 8  
FollowersTactics | Let's talk about your tactics. | Neutral 50 | What, you don't love me for who I am? | 9  
FollowersTacticsCombat | I want you to change your combat style. | Neutral 50 | I'll give it a try. | 10  
I want you to change your combat style. | Neutral 50 | How you wanna do this? | 11  
FollowersTacticsCombatAggressive | I want you to attack enemies the moment you see them. | Neutral 50 | Yeah, already on it, jefe. | 12  
I want you to attack enemies the moment you see them. | Neutral 50 | Like you could hold me back. | 13  
FollowersTacticsCombatEND | Let's talk about something else. | Neutral 50 | Yeah, as if. | 14  
FollowersTacticsCombatGOODBYE | That's all. Let's get going. | Neutral 50 | On it. | 15  
FollowersTacticsCombatMelee | Switch to a melee weapon. | Neutral 50 | Been since the cradle, bro. | 16  
Switch to a melee weapon. | Neutral 50 | Nice you understand my strengths. | 17  
FollowersTacticsCombatPassive | I want you not to attack enemies unless I've already engaged them. | Neutral 50 | I've been chill, don't make me not chill. | 18  
I want you not to attack enemies unless I've already engaged them. | Neutral 50 | As you wish. | 19  
FollowersTacticsCombatRanged | I want you to use ranged weapons. | Neutral 50 | Ugh, I've been, and I hate it. | 20  
I want you to use ranged weapons. | Neutral 50 | I guess it could be useful if my sword's too short to hit them. | 21  
FollowersTacticsDistance | Let's talk about how close you're following me. | Neutral 50 | Sure, what's your personal bubble? | 22  
Let's talk about how close you're following me. | Neutral 50 | After, let's talk about how close you're leading me. | 23  
FollowersTacticsDistanceDefault | Stay close to me. | Neutral 50 | Works for me. | 24  
FollowersTacticsDistanceEND | Your distance is good. Let's talk about something else. | Neutral 50 | Gladly. | 25  
FollowersTacticsDistanceGOODBYE | All right, you're good. Let's get out of here. | Neutral 50 | Onward! | 26  
FollowersTacticsDistanceLong | Keep your distance. Try to flank them. | Neutral 50 | I'm better up close and personal, but I do like changing things up. | 27  
FollowersTacticsEnd | Enough about tactics. | Neutral 50 | But I could talk tactics all day. | 28  
FollowersTrade | Let's trade equipment. | Neutral 50 | What you got? | 29  
Let's trade equipment. | Neutral 50 | Can you carry all that okay? | 30  
FollowersWait | Wait here. | Neutral 50 | I'll catch up on my stories. | 31  
Wait here. | Neutral 50 | Oh no, what will I do without your scintilating company? | 32  
PLAYERFIREWEAPON | PLAYER FIRE WEAPON | Anger 10 |  _{Irritated, player fired a gun near her}_  
Dios mio, you idiot, you scared me. |  44  
PLAYER FIRE WEAPON | Surprise 10 | Whoa! | 45  
PLAYERINIRONSITES | PLAYER IN IRON SITES | Neutral 50 |  _{Player's aiming at her}_  
Like you'd have the huevos. |  46  
PLAYER IN IRON SITES | Anger 10 |  _{Player's aiming at her}_  
Would you like my knife at your throat? |  47  
GOODBYE | Goodbye. | Neutral 50 | Adios. | 48  
  
## Combat

**TOPIC** | **TOPIC TEXT / PROMPT** | **EMOTION** | **RESPONSE TEXT** | **#**  
---|---|---|---|---  
AcceptYield | AcceptYield | Neutral 50 | Yeah, thought so. | 49  
Assault | Assault | Anger 20 | Let's rumble. | 50  
Assault | Anger 10 | You wanna do this? Let's do this. | 51  
Assault | Neutral 50 | For real? | 52  
Attack | Attack | Anger 10 | Let's get these pinches víboras. | 53  
Attack | Anger 20 | Legion scum! | 54  
Attack | Anger 10 | Ánimo! | 55  
Attack | Anger 10 | Let's dance, cabrón. | 56  
AvoidThreat | AvoidThreat | Surprise 20 | Whoa, whoa, whoa!! | 57  
AvoidThreat | Surprise 30 | Ay, watch out! | 58  
Death | Death | Anger 10 | _{Death Noise 1}_ |  59  
DeathResponse | DeathResponse | Anger 10 | May Santa Muerte reject their souls. | 60  
DeathResponse | Sad 10 | All this loss. | 61  
DeathResponse | Sad 10 | Shit. | 62  
Flee | Flee | Pained 10 | Let's scram! | 63  
Flee | Pained 10 | Vamanos! | 64  
Flee | Pained 10 | Yeah, I'm out. | 65  
Flee | Anger 10 | You make the best decisions. | 66  
ArmorIneffective | ArmorIneffective | Anger 10 | This armor's for shit. | 99  
ArmorIneffective | Anger 10 | You got something better than a paper bag for me to wear? | 100  
Crippled | Crippled | Anger 10 |  _{Crippled in the arm, grim}_ Ha, I am not left handed. Nah, I am. |  101  
Crippled | Anger 10 |  _{Crippled in the leg, grim}_ That's…unideal. |  102  
Crippled | Anger 10 |  _{Critically injured}_ If it wouldn't be too much trouble, some meds would be helpful. |  103  
Crippled | Anger 10 |  _{Critically injured}_ This is some bullshit. |  104  
FireExplosive | FireExplosive | Happy 10 | Get ready for some boom! | 105  
FireExplosive | Happy 10 | It's a fiesta! | 106  
GuardTrespass | GuardTrespass | Anger 10 | Take a picture, it'll last longer. | 107  
GuardTrespass | Anger 10 | Ándele. | 108  
HealthHalf | HealthHalf | Pained 10 |  _{To herself}_ Tengo esto. |  109  
HealthHalf | Pained 10 | That smarts. | 110  
HealthQuarter | HealthQuarter | Pained 20 |  _{Dying, to herself}_ No tengo esto. |  111  
HealthQuarter | Pained 20 |  _{Dying}_ Ah man, but I got so many more folks to kill. |  112  
HealthQuarter | Pained 20 |  _{Dying}_ At least I get to see Death's face soon. |  113  
Murder | Murder | Disgust 10 | Smooth. | 114  
Murder | Neutral 50 | Yeah, real productive. | 115  
Murder | Disgust 10 | Very stealth, super smart. | 116  
MurderNoCrime | MurderNoCrime | Neutral 50 | You gonna leave any for me? | 117  
MurderNoCrime | Neutral 50 |  _{Singing}_ Making a list, checking it twice. |  118  
MurderNoCrime | Surprise 10 |  _{Startled}_ Whoops. |  119  
NoAmmo | NoAmmo | Anger 10 | I think I need bullets to make this thing work. | 120  
NoAmmo | Anger 10 | This thing is broken or needs ammo. | 121  
NoAmmo | Anger 10 | No ammo, at least I got my knives. | 122  
Poisoned | Poison | Surprise 10 | Musta been something I ate. | 123  
Poison | Surprise 10 | Ha, oh, no bueno. | 124  
Regenerating | Regenerating | Happy 10 |  _{Rush of health}_ There we go. |  125  
Regenerating | Happy 10 |  _{Rush of health}_ The party don't stop. |  126  
Steal | Steal | Happy 10 | Capitalism is the crime, really. | 127  
Steal | Neutral 50 | Did ya get me one? | 128  
UsedDoctorBag | UsedDoctorBag | Neutral 50 | Good as new, or at least, lightly used. | 129  
UsedDoctorBag | Neutral 50 | Good to go. | 130  
UsedDoctorBag | Happy 10 | Ready for another round! | 131  
Wake | Wake | Surprise 10 | See you next time, Death. | 132  
Wake | Surprise 10 | But I was having such a nice dream. | 133  
Wake | Neutral 50 | Back like never before. | 134  
WeaponBroke | WeaponBroke | Anger 10 | Have any spare steel? | 135  
WeaponBroke | Anger 10 | Guns are stupid and this one broke. | 136  
WeaponBroke | Anger 10 | I'll use my hands if I have to. | 137  
WeaponIneffective | WeaponIneffective | Anger 10 | Thanks for the pea-shooter. | 138  
WeaponIneffective | Anger 10 |  _{Sarcastic}_ Did ya want me to help or what? |  139  
WeaponIneffective | Anger 10 | This time maybe I do need the big gun. | 140  
  
## Detection

**TOPIC** | **TOPIC TEXT / PROMPT** | **EMOTION** | **RESPONSE TEXT** | **#**  
---|---|---|---|---  
AlertIdle | AlertIdle | Anger 10 | You know where to find me when you want to die. | 67  
AlertIdle | Neutral 50 | Stop creepin' around. | 68  
AlertIdle | Anger 10 | C'mon, my knives are hungry. | 69  
AlertToCombat | AlertToCombat | Happy 10 | Got ya, dumbass. | 70  
AlertToCombat | Happy 10 | Winner, winner, chicken dinner. | 71  
AlertToCombat | Happy 10 |  _{Spotted}_ Bingo, bitch. |  72  
AlertToNormal | AlertToNormal | Neutral 50 |  _{Giving up}_ Nada. |  73  
AlertToNormal | Neutral 50 | Oh, just ghosts then. | 74  
AlertToNormal | Neutral 50 |  _{To herself}_ Yeah, we bad. |  75  
CombatToLost | CombatToLost | Neutral 50 |  _{Sing-song}_ Heeeere chicky, chicky. |  76  
CombatToLost | Surprise 10 | Ey, dónde están? | 77  
CombatToLost | Anger 10 | Dunno, maybe I need my eyes checked. | 78  
CombatToNormal | CombatToNormal | Surprise 10 | Done already? | 79  
CombatToNormal | Happy 10 | Always a pleasure to duel. | 80  
LostIdle | LostIdle | Neutral 50 | Like, I know waiting is worth it, but… | 81  
LostIdle | Neutral 50 | _{idly whistles Cuban Pete}_ |  82  
LostIdle | Disgust 10 | Wasting my time on fools. | 83  
LostToCombat | LostToCombat | Neutral 50 |  _{Spotted}_ Real good at hiding, huh? |  84  
LostToCombat | Anger 10 | This one's mine. | 85  
LostToCombat | Anger 10 | Ha, my turn. | 86  
LostToNormal | LostToNormal | Neutral 50 | Wakes you up, don't it. | 87  
LostToNormal | Neutral 50 | They got all the time in the world to die. | 88  
LostToNormal | Neutral 50 | No loss. | 89  
NormalToAlert | NormalToAlert | Surprise 10 | Que? | 90  
NormalToAlert | Surprise 10 | You heard that too, yeah? | 91  
NormalToAlert | Anger 10 | Look, new friends. | 92  
NormalToCombat | StartCombat | Happy 10 |  _{Entering combat}_ Ah yes, let's dance. |  93  
StartCombat | Anger 10 |  _{Entering combat}_ Do you like the taste of steel? |  94  
StartCombat | Neutral 50 | Good, I was getting bored. | 95  
StartCombatResponse | StartCombatResponse | Happy 10 |  _{Laughs}_ Sorry pals, my god is Death. |  96  
StartCombatResponse | Neutral 50 | I got these, jefe. | 97  
StartCombatResponse | Anger 10 | Okay, enough playing around. | 98  
  
 


End file.
